Mi Novio Malfoy
by Bloody-fan-of-hp
Summary: Chapter 7HrD ¿Que pasa cuando Hermione ha mentido sobre un supuetso novio que tiene y con el cual esta comprometida?Ahora tiene que convencer a Draco para que se case con ella, vaya a una fiesta Muggle, y por supuesto que sea su novio...ante todos..NO SPO
1. Capitulo I

Holas....!!!Otra vex yo y mis locas ideas, antes que nada debo de decir que la idea es originalmente MIA mas que mia, los personajes son de jk, así que no espero dinero ni nada por el estilo, solo un review, si quieres ayudarme a escribir esto, déjame un review con tu mail(msn) si no quieres que continué con este sacrilegio también deja un review  
  
Besos  
  
Mi novio Malfoy  
  
Una Chica de aproximadamente 24 años, con cabello castaño, el cual lo tenia en un moño muy apretado, gafas de montura cuadra-rectangular, y cara estresada daba vueltas alrededor de su oficina con algo en la mano pegado a la oreja, que los Muggles llamaban celular.  
  
-Maldita sea, Ocupado..... -Gruño Hermione, Mientras botaba el celular e su escritorio  
  
-Mione?-Alguien entre abrio la puerta  
  
-Pasa Luna-Dijo Hermione con pesadumbre mientras se sentaba en un sofá que estaba por ay ,una chica rubia, con una túnica color rosa combinado con rojo, entró  
  
-Eh..Mione..Alguien quiere verte...-Hermione se puso de opie y tomo una taza de café que estaba en su escritorio  
  
-Si es esa Muggle, Spears, dile que no, estoy harta de que nos intente convencer de que es virgen...  
  
-No Mione es alguien llamado...bueno su nombre es extraño sabes?-Dijo Luna mientas se quitaba la varita de la oreja-De hecho..cuándo la vi pensé que era esa tal Bitchney Sperms...  
  
-Britney Spears..-Corrigió Hermione  
  
-Ella, por que es rubia, muy bonita y con una voz chillona, irradiaba alegría.....-A Hermione se la cayó la taza de las manos, haciendo un tremendo ruido contra el piso y quebrándose en mil pedacitos  
  
-QUE?????-Hermione casi se ahoga con el café -D-de casualidad se llama Mary Sue?  
  
-Sipo-Contesto Luna, mientras recogía los pedacitos d e la taza con la varita  
  
-Dile que estoy muerta dile que....-Hermione se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la oficia como loca  
  
-L hago pasar Mione?-Pregunto Luna siguiendo a su jefa muy de cerca  
  
-Si y cancela todas las citas que tengo Hoy  
  
-¿incluyendo la del Señor Malfoy? Sabes que lo tienes que ver el la oficina del El "Profeta" a las 4 de la tarde.....  
  
-No esa no, sabes que he estado esperando por mas de 5 meses esa cita...Para cancelarla-.Hermione se sentó en su silla giratoria  
  
-Esta Bien Mione-Luna se dio la media vuelta y salió de la oficina mientras se colocaba d e nuevo la varita la oreja  
  
-Bien, nada va a pasar nada va a pasar nada va a pasar....Murmuro Hermione para sus adentros mientras cerraba los ojos y tomaba aire  
  
Una chica rubia, muy llamativa , con un a minifalda negra, y blusa del mismo color, entro. Su Sonrisa era deslumbrante, tanto que le recordó A LockHart  
  
-Hermione-Dijo La mujer mientras se quitaba unas gafas negras y se acercaba a ella para besarle la mejilla -Mary Sue...Que alegriaaaaa-Dijo Hermione con sarcasmo mientras pegaba su pómulo al de Sue-Que te trae por estos rumbos de la ciudad....  
  
-me surgió la duda de...conocer a tu novio...ya sabes..como se llama? Lalo?  
  
-Novio?-Preguntó Hermione angustiada  
  
-Si, el rubio, de ojos grises del que tanto me hablaste, la ultima vez que nos vimos....  
  
-R-Rubio?....-Hermione casi se cae del asiento-Ah....Dracooo.hehehehe-Dijo Hermione nerviosamente mientras le empezaba un tic en el ojo izquierdo-Si todavía mantenemos esa relación apasionada.  
  
-Draco? Mmm, me alegro Mucho, ideal apara la ocasión Hermi-Mary Sue saco de su bolsa de leopardo una invitación color blanco-Me caso-Dijo con emoción mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-Hermi me caso....  
  
-Quien lo iba a decir....-Murmuro Hermione con sarcasmo mientras que Mary Sue sacaba unos Kleenex de su bolsa y se limpiaba las lagrimas  
  
-Estas invitada a mi Boda Hermi-Hermione llevo su vista al techo, y se puso de pie, para dirigirse e a la cafetera que estaba en una esquina y servirse un poco de café  
  
-Genial eres muy amable-Hermione sorbió un poco de café  
  
-Tu Y tu Novio Draco-Finalizó Mary Sue. Hermione casi se ahoga con el bendito café por segunda vez en el día  
  
--D-Draco?, P-pero el no puede ir.....el de seguro tendrá algunos compromisos que hacer el....  
  
-Oh Vamos Hermi, llévalo no seas celosa, Quiero Conocer al osado que se atrevió a enoviarse* contigo Herm  
  
-No le gustan ,las fiestas-Contestó Hermione fríamente-ADEMAS déjame decirte, eres la primera, que no solamente es mi novio si no mi futuro esposo-Hermione sonrió nerviosamente mientras la taza d e café le tambaleaba es su mano derecha  
  
-Genial-Contesto MARY Sue-Podrán anunciar su compromiso en mi boda-La tipa se puso de pie(si es que estaba sentada por que ya no me acuerdo), tomó su bolso de leopardo y salió no sin antes decir  
  
-Te espero Hermi, y también espero a Draco-Y cerró la puerta detrás de ella  
  
-GENIAL-Gritó Hermione-LUNA!!!!!1  
  
Luna Lovegood, entró en el acto, en su mano llevaba un sobre y sin querer chocó con una especie de bambú que Hermione tenia en la entrada  
  
-Bien luna quiero que arregles todo nos vamos para SOHO Square a Ver a Malfoy..  
  
-Me alegra que haya tocado el tema,...el señor acaba de cancelar..dice que no puede venir, acaba de llegar esto-Dijo luna mientras le daba el sobre a Hermione  
  
-¿Qué me cancelo?.Hermione tomó su túnica mientras hacia rollito la nota d e Malfoy y la tiraba al bote de basura, Luna ya puedes irte, despide a todo el mundo que se vayan, tengo negocios que hacer  
  
-Ok Mione  
  
Hermione desapareció  
  
-Excelente Idea Draco-Dijo una chica dijo una chica mientras s e metía a una lujoso Jacuzzi  
  
-Mis ideas siempre son excelentes cariño-Draco estaba a punto de quitarse la bata de toalla que tenia puesta cuando....  
  
-Maldita sea, alguien llego, espera aquí por favor-Draco salió hecho un huracán a abrir la bendita puerta que no dejaba de tocar-No debí de haber utilizado al maldito elfo para experimentar-pensó Draco para si mismo  
  
-¿QUÉ QUIE...-  
  
Hermione apareció delante d e una mansión de piedra que databa del siglo XV, El Único Lugar mas Grande que Había Visto era Hogwarts, Así que esa era la famosa Casa de los Malfoy...hermosa...esplendorosa..  
  
Hermione toco una especie de timbre que estaba sobre una gárgola devorando a un...  
  
-Muggle? Que asqueroso-Hermione toco con mas asistencia el timbre, hasta que un chico de cabellos platinados, sin peinarse, y una bata de baño se asomo por la puerta Gritando  
  
-QUE QUIERES-El chico se detuvo en seco y una maligna sonrisa apareció en su rostro  
  
-Granger...-  
  
-Malfoy...-Hermione tomó aire y lo agarro por el brazo  
  
-No me toques sangre sucia...-Draco se soltó de Hermione., que quieres, pensé que habíamos cancelado la cita de hoy, tengo prisa así que apúrate a decir lo que vas a decir  
  
Hermione cerro sus ojos y tomando aire dijo  
  
-Quiero que seas mi novio Maloy-  
  
QUEEEEEEEEE?-A draco se le cayó la bata de la sorpresa 


	2. Capitulo II

Hola de nuevo yo y mis tonterías......  
  
Gracias por sus reviews tan hermosos y por ahí, me hicieron una pregunta interesante¿Por qué Hermione tan superficial?Aun no se las puedo contestar, pero prometo que tendra una respuesta  
  
Dejen Reviews  
  
Gracias  
  
Bloody  
  
NOTA:SI ODIAS EN G/D ESTAS EN EL LUGAR CORRECTO, si no, también No queden impresionados con este Cáp., ya verán después(cara de psicópata) Besos  
  
Capitulo II  
  
Hermione cerró sus ojos al momento en que a Draco se le cayó la toalla. Draco se agachó a recogerla y dijo:  
  
-Aprovecha ahora que tienes algo bueno que ver, Granger ,dudo mucho que Weasley tenga algo bueno-  
  
-Guarda tus "cosas"para otra ocasión ¿Quieres?-Hermione Abrió los ojos  
  
-Bien, Ahora me dirás que tipo de Hidromiel has tomado, y después te marcharas a tu casa quieres?-Inquirió Draco mientras volteaba hacia la ventana del piso mas alto de su casa  
  
-Ninguno, yo no bebo, Solo vine a eso, Quiero que seas mi novio-Hermione buscó algo entre su bolsa  
  
-Obvio, la sangre sucia no resistió mi belleza, ni por todo el oro del mundo, Granger  
  
Hermione sacó una pluma de color blanco deslumbrante, Se la llevo a la boca y la probó:  
  
-Veamos ¿Funciona?-La pluma empezó a escribir en el aire, con letras de un humo espeso, rojo y claro, algo así como  
  
"Hermione Granger, una excelente reportera, aurora, investigadora, maestra..."  
  
-Bien funciona-Dijo Hermione Satisfecha  
  
-Yo no diría lo mismo-Murmuro Draco, Que seguia mirando a la misma ventana con un poco de impaciencia. Hermione se percató y preguntó  
  
-A quien tienes ahí, Malfoy?  
  
-A nadie que te interese ahora, si me permites...-Malfoy se dio la vuelta e intento regresar a su casa  
  
-NO MALFOY NO ME DEJES, TE AMO-Malfoy se paro en seco(O_o) y volteo a ver a una Hermione Granger con voz Amplificada que gritaba directamente hacia la ventana del último piso  
  
-Aléjate de mi mujer enferma-Draco, miraba con sorpresa a Hermione, Mientras esta se acerba peligrosamente a Draco  
  
-PROMETISTE QUE NOS CASARIAMOS-Hermione Abrazo a Draco, con una fuerza, que casi logra que a Draco que le caiga la Toalla de nuevo -S-u-e-l-t-m-e-Draco, empezó a mirar con nerviosismo a sus vecinos que empezaban a salir de todas partes, con curiosidad para ver quien era la loca que gritaba  
  
-Te soltare si me dejas pasar a tu casa Malfoy-Susurró Hermione  
  
-Eres una maldita sangre Sucia, Pasa, pero te advierto que no conseguirás nada....-Draco Tomó a Hermione del Brazo, la metió a la casa, y lanzó una mirada a su vecinos d e: NO-ES MI-NOVIA-y cerró la puerta, justo después de que, la pluma, color blanco impecable entrara detrás de ellos  
  
Al entrar Hermione se encontró con una hermosa mansión decorada a fines del siglo XV, por todos lados, Draco tenía aparatos de tortura, supuestamente d e la inquisición, No había mucha luz, y para ser hombre, tenia "arreglada" su casa. Habia bolsas por todos lados, fotografías de Los Malfoy's la seguían, sorprendidos de que Alguien así pudiera entrara a la mansión, Hermione sin embargo seguía, como si nada, y sonrió satisfecha cuando, vio una foto de Lucius Malfoy y este casi se muere no sin antes matar a su hijo.  
  
-Siéntate-Dijo Draco En forma cortante y con voz baja  
  
-Gracias, Novio Mío-Hermione se sentó en un hermosos sillón de piel negra de Dragón y miró con curiosidad las escaleras....  
  
-No me digas así, y baja la voz-Draco Miró con curiosidad la pluma blanca que frotaba detrás de su cabeza, Tener a Hermione en su casa era peligroso...Intentó tocar la Pluma, pero esta ya no estaba, Volteo a ver a Hermione, pero tampoco estaba donde la había dejado, solo esta su bolso, con Horror miro las escaleras, y subió a toda prisa, tras casi medo matarse y subir mas de SEIS pisos a todo lo que su hermosos cuerpecito daba, finalmente entró al baño de la recamara principal y lo que vio casi le para el corazón  
  
-DRACO MALFOY!!!!!-Una chica Pelirroja estaba con una toalla enrollada, su cabello escurría, y detrás de ella, estaba Hermione, con una terrible y sádica sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
-G-ginny- Draco se hizo para atrás instintivamente al ver como la pelirroja echaba fuego por los ojos, y al ver como Hermione ponía esa sonrisa de psicópata  
  
-Nunca me habías dicho que Tenias Novia, Draco- Ginny volteó a ver a Hermione, la cual instantáneamente puso una cara de mártir-santa-abnegada  
  
-Es que......-Draco, puso una mano en su nuca, mientras miraba con odio a Hermione  
  
-ES QUE NADA, ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE DRACO MALFOY Y CONSÍGUETE A OTRA QUE VAYA CONTIGO HOY A ESA ESTUPIDA CENA-Giny salió hecha un huracán mientras dejaba huellas de agua por toda la pieza, al llegar a al puerta, Ginny se resbalo, Draco intentó hacer el ademán de levantarla, pero la Mano de Hermione lo impidió, Ginny se levanto y desapareció con un PLOP!  
  
-No sabia que Eras novio de Ginny Weasley, Malfoy-A Hermione le salió un brillo mas sádico en sus ojos....  
  
-No sabia que eras tan vil y superficial Granger ¿Cómo llegaste hasta Aquí tan rápido?-Draco, se Miraba un feo Raspón que se había hecho en la rodilla  
  
-Apareciéndome ^_^ -Dijo Hermione feliz  
  
-O_o? Buen punto, Ahora largo de mi casa  
  
-No tan rápido, déjame hacer un reportaje llamado "EL AMOR SECRETO DE DRACO MALFOY"-Al instante la Pluma que estaba junto a su ama empezó a escribir con el mismo humo rojo  
  
-Escribe lo que quieras-Draco, seguía mirándose la rodilla preocupado  
  
-Bien......¿Imagino que no Te importara que Ron te rompa la cara después de la amenaza que te hizo la ultima vez...... ?-Hermione Sonrió con satisfacción al ver como Draco levantaba la cara automáticamente y se le quedaba viendo con una mirada de Suplica  
  
-NO te atreverías.....-Draco se sentó en la cama con aire preocupado-Además no le tengo miedo-Draco dijo las ultimas palabras con un tick en el ojo izquierdo  
  
-A que si.....-Hermione Tomo entre sus manos la pluma que estaba flotando a su derecha y empezó a jugar con ella-Claro que siempre hay una solución.....  
  
-Eso, no, nunca, Primero.....Muerto.....Primero......-Draco s e puso de pie, y exasperado caminó d e un lado a otro d e la pieza-Esta bien, pero quiero algo a cambio....Claro Aparte de que nadie sepa de esto....  
  
-Dime que -Hermione sonreía feliz  
  
-No se aun...puedes servirme ayuda en mi carrera...-Draco, se acercó a un mueble, y saco un cigarro, que por arte de magia se prendió en cuanto Draco se lo puso en la boca  
  
-Bien, Trato hecho entonces?-Hermione Guardó su Pluma en algún lado de la túnica  
  
-No se de que se trata el "trato".....-Draco Dudo un momento  
  
-Ya lo veras....Solo se mi novio..-Hermione sonrió con picarida  
  
-Por cuanto tiempo?-Draco no estaba seguro del por que había preguntado eso  
  
-No mucho-Hermione miró al techo como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo  
  
-Y que tengo que hacer? Aparecer en publico contigo, para callar a la gente y demostrar que tienes buen gusto?-Draco dijo esto con sarcasmo  
  
-Algo así, entonces esta hecho, me voy-Hermione, estaba a punto de desaparecer cuando..  
  
-Arréglate lo mejor posible, si es que puedes, Hoy tendrás que ir conmigo a una cena, Te esperó a las 6:30.Puntual-Dijo Draco Rápidamente y cerrando los ojos mientras un color cereza se apoderaba del el  
  
-Novio, Mio, tu tienes que pasar por mi, no yo por ti, Te espero en mi casa- Hermione sacó una tarjeta de su túnica y se la entregó a Draco-Puntual Draco-Hermione Lo pellizcó una mejilla y se fue 


	3. Capitulo III

_Hola....Otra ves yo con mis locuras.Perdón por el retraso de un año..¬¬...pero prometo escribir más rapido.Espero que les guste._

_En serio, si hay algo que nos les cuadre, envien un review.Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios.(Si son para insultarme, mejor ni pierdan el tiempo)Gracias._

_Mi novio Malfoy_

Capitulo III

Hermione hizo una escala en las Instalaciones de El Diario El Profeta, El cielo ahora gris, amenazaba con una tormenta de los mil demonios, Al llegar no se sorprendió de que miles de lechuzas entraran y salieran por algún lugar o que pareciera y desapareciera gente, Lo que si le llamo la atención fue que un Tipo con cara de continua emoción estuviera de arriba a abajo, con una cámara colgándole en el cuello. El Tipo se paró Justo enfrente de Hermione

-Jefa, buenas Noticias Acaban de Informarme donde se llevara a Cabo la Cena Para dar a los Nominados de...-Hermione Levantó una mano y con la otra se cubrió la cara mientras Hacia un gesto Negativo

-Colin, Si es Para a los Nominados de Operación Triunfo, Big Brother o Una de esas tonterías, no me interesa....además tu no trabajas conmigo en el mundo Muggle, eso y... contando que mucho les interese la Versión 23 de BigBrOther...-Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione

-BigBrother? operación Triunfo?-Colin Puso cara de estupefacción un minuto y después dijo-No Creo que sea eso...mas Bien, son los Nominados a la Orden de Merlín Primera Clase

-Mmm, Genial, debo decir no?, ¿Quién te dio esa Información?-preguntó Hermione -Es Confiable Verdad? No quiero otro Incidente como el de Severus...Casi muero "misteriosamente"

-Eh, No Jefa es confiable Mire-Colin empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos, tuvo la necesidad de sacar algunas cositas que traía en ellos, Kleenex, Dinero, pergamino, una pluma, su varita, una insignia, mas dinero, una tarjeta, Lo que quedaba de un Howler, Insignias , dulces, mas insignias, Una manzana mas insignias, cartas....

-Colin, no vine Aquí a ver lo maravillosamente grande que son tus bolsillos-Colin levantó la mirada y siguió buscando mientras murmuraba para si mismo-"Por aquí debe de estar"-Sacó mas tonterías de sus bolsillos, Pero no encontraba nada, Hermione por caridad decido irse de ahí, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer como por ejemplo Revisar la edición Nocturna de El Profeta e irse a vestir para la gran y dichosa y primera cita con Malfoy

-Jefa!!-Colin Venía corriendo mientras la cámara, con el peso, lo intentaba tirar para atrás-Jefa, mire aquí esta-Colin le tendió un pergamino a Hermione todo arrugado y con muestras de café, pareciera como si este se hubiera caído por que alguien había golpeado la mesa de emoción. Hermione Tomó el pergamino en sus manos y lo leyó:

-¿Colin Estas suscrito a un club de Fans de Harry Potter?- Colin se sonrojo mientras asentía lentamente-¿Colin estas enfermo? LO VES TODOS LOS DIAS!!!!!¿C"MO PUEDES ESTAR SUSCRITO Y LO PEOR ES QUE ERES EL PRESIDENTE!!-Hermione puso una mano en su frente.

-Bueno alguien tiene que ir no?-Preguntó afirmó lentamente

-Imagine que Iría Usted Jefa, usted es la ideal, la mas profesional

-No Puedo Colin Tengo una cita-Colin se empezó a reír como demente mientras se sostenía el estómago ¿Su jefa una cita? HAHAHA -Hermione esperó pacientemente a que Colin se acabara de Reír mientras s e miraba las uñas

-Colin, no te pago por reírte, Ok? ahora...Veamos, que tal si vas tu, Y Luna?-Colin se quedó meditando un momento y después negó con la cabeza

-No creo que sea posible, Luna no ha llegado, creo que tenia una cita....

-Mmm, esa niña descerebrada siempre sale los viernes, Demonios, bueno tendrás que ir tu, Recuerda que seremos el único medio que iremos, No se como le sacaste esa información a Harry...

-Fácil, lo perseguí durante...

-No quiero saberlo Colin Gracias, ahora, arréglate, al parecer tienes dos entradas para el evento Lleva a alguien para que te diviertas

-Gracias Jefa

-Y déjame de decir jefa

-Si jefa-Hermione se dio la media vuelta mientras se daba un masaje en las sienes y desaparecía

Por alguna extraña razón Hermione había aparecido una cuadra mas allá de su casa, al parecer había llovido por que había generosos charcos de agua por doquier. Decidió caminar, como lo hacia un Muggle, eso y que además seria aun mas extraño desaparecer de la nada.

Al llegar a su casa, el Humor de Hermione no había mejorado, puesto que llegó escurriendo , provocando que su intento de peinado estuviera mas deshecho y que sus ropas estuvieran colgándole, Todo gracias a ese irresponsable automovilista que había pasado a todo lo que daba el auto y...Plas...mojada por agua d e lluvia. Abrió la puerta de su casa y un elfo domestico color rosa chillón fue a recibirla, le quito el empapado abrigo y se desapareció de ahí.

Hermione tomó asiento en un sofá cercano y cerró los ojos...definitivamente ese no había sido su día...y no quería empeorarlo...seria mejor que se levantara y se pusiera lago decente antes de que llegara Malfoy..

-Granger, abre la puerta, nos e como se utiliza esto-Draco Grito desde la calle mientras golpeaba frenético la puerta

-Ay no...-Hermione se puso de pie, y por humanidad abrió la Puerta. Ahí estaba Draco Malfoy, vestido con lo que parecía, su túnica mas elegante, negra por supuesto. Desde el peinado hasta los zapatos eran impecables, tenia un porte sofisticado...

-G-granger...-Draco casi se desmaya a ver a Hermione, Sucia, mojada y vestida como Muggle-AH GRANGER....ES LA NOCHE MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA...PONTE ALGO DESCENTE-un vecino curioso se asomaba desde la ventana de la casa de enfrente, Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa y lo saludo con la mano

-Ay, calla ya, entra-Hermione tomo a Draco por el Brazo y lo obligó a entrar.

-Suéltame Granger-Dijo Draco entrando a la casa de su Ahora novia.

-Draco has llegado muy temprano- Hermione miraba su reloj

-Bien Vámonos-Draco Tomo a Hermione de la mano y estaba dispuesta desaparecer

-¿ASI?-Preguntó Hermione.

Draco la miró con desprecio y negó con la cabeza

-Obvio que no, haremos una escala-Draco cerro los ojos y desapreció con Hermione tomado de la mano

Habían aparecido, por lo que se veía, en una sucursal de Madame Malkin, Túnicas para toda ocasión, Una empleada se acercó a ellos con sonrisa de tonta y cara de Buldog

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?-Draco afirmo con la cabeza

-Dele algo decente que ponerse , un evento Formal-Draco se soltó de la mano de Hermione cuando se dio cuenta que la empleada lo miraba extraño

-No es usted...¿Draco Malfoy?-Draco asintió dudosamente....que lo reconocieran en una tienda de modas no era buena señal, Draco se le quedó mirando a al empleada con cara de Buldog....se le hacia familiar...

-¿P-pansy?-Draco se hizo para atrás

-Draco!!!-Pansy se abalanzó a abrazarlo, pero Draco abrazo a Hermione, Provocando que esta se sonrojara.

-¿Draco, Ella es tu novia?-Hermione asintió feliz Mientras veía como Pansy se echaba a Llorar

-Pansy no es hora de ponerte a llorar-Inquirió Draco-Dale una túnica de gala Negra, Por favor-Pansy, asintió y en sus manos aprecio una muy bonita. Draco la tomó en sus manos y se la Dio A Hermione

-Granger, Pontéela, iré a pagar...-Hermione lo miro estupefacta ¿DRACO MALFOY PAGAR UNA TÚNICA DE GALA PARA UN SANGRE SUCIA? Realmente debía de ser importante esa cena....

-Ah..Draco?-Draco se paro-No me gusta el color negro....

-Ash, Granger...¿Qué color te gusta? Rosita? Azulito? Rojito?-Draco pestañeó repetidamente

-Azul estría Bien-Contesto Hermioen indiferente al sarcasmo de Draco

-PANSY, DALE UNA TUNICA AZUL, DESCENTE A ESTA NIÑA-Pansy apareció un una túnica azul muy linda, y se la dio A Hermione, mientras esta se marchaba al probador

Envien un review


	4. Capitulo IV

Hola!!!!!

.Dios, creo que me prolongue en este capitulo. Es un capitulo medio extraño, pero escrito con mucho amor. He, es un regalo atrasado de navidad. Por cierto, aquí, les vengo a hacer publicidad: Lean mi primer y único terminado(Tal vez por que es de un solo capitulo) "Mi bella Luna" Y se imaginaran sobre quien es. Es una pareja extraña, pero me encanta.Les quiero agradecer por todos sus reviews, mil gracias, me animan a seguir, y recomienden mi fic, relamente gracias.

Feliz año

-Te pudiste haber peinado mejor Granger- Murmuró Draco mientras sonreía a Una Chica elegantemente vestida de negro

-Calla, di que me recogí el cabello-Hermione también sonreía a toda persona que pasaba

-¿Al menos podrías quitarte las gafas?-Dijo Draco mientras se acercaba a la recepción del edificio

-Bunas Noches Señor Malfoy-El Hombre hizo una reverencia

-Buenas Noches-Contestó Hermione

-....Y compañía- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y pasó

-Draco creo que trabajar con pociones te ha hecho daño...¿Dónde esta la súper-pelirroja de la que me hablaste?-Preguntó estupefacto el Hombre mientras miraba como Hermione limpiaba sus gafas

-Calla Zabini, es una larga Historia ¿Ha llegado Potter?-Zabinni negó con la cabeza

-Bien-Draco pasó también

Al parecer era una cena muy importante había varios Hombres y mujeres y todos con cara de felicidad pero con nerviosismo en sus ojos. Draco Alcanzó a Hermione y le murmuró:

-Calla y compórtate y por favor sonríe...no quiero es cara de sabelotodo insufrible-Hermione volteó a verlo enojada pareció como intentara decir, algo, lo pensó mejor y se alejó de Draco un par de pasos. Draco no le dio importancia

-Draco..-Un hombre de cabello a la altura de los hombros y grisáceo, se acercó a Draco. Draco puso una cara de dolor y lo saludó

-Severus...-El hombre tenia nariz Ganchuda y piel cretina, su cabello, aun seguía grasoso, como siempre

-Draco, que encantadora sorpresa ¿Quién es la damisela que te acompaña esta Noche?-Draco Soltó una risita nerviosa, y volteó a ver Hermione, la cual estaba haciendo no se que con su brazo, el cual estaba en sus espalda rascándose algo.

-Ah..ella es....Granger ¿Recuerdas a la sabelotodo insufrible verdad?-Draco soltó una rizada nerviosa mientras veía como Severus la Fulminaba con la mirada

-Como olvidarla, ella y su pandilla de Griffyndors-Severus Dio un paso hacia ella, la cual estaba demasiado entretenida rascándose la espalda-O al menos eso parecía-

-Maldición-decía para si misma Hermione-Algo me molesta-Hermione Volteó a ver al frente y su sorpresa fue encontrase con Snape Cara a Nariz

-AHG!!-Hermione se puso una mano en la boca para reprimir el grito-¿Severus? hehehe ¿Cómo has estado?-Severus no contestó por el contrario le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y se dirigió a Draco

-Draco, has empeorado...-Draco volteó a ver el techo

-Señorita Granger...-Hermione se hizo apara atrás-¡Que placer verla-sobretodo después del incidente del Periódico ¿Con que me iba a casar con Trelawney eh?-Hermione sonrió Nerviosamente-Hasta luego señorita Granger-Snape Dio la media vuelta mientras s e iba a saludar a otro invitado

-¿Qué demonios hacías?-Pregunto Draco

-Algo me molesta en la espalda..Hermione hizo ademán de rascarse de nuevo...

-Ash...-Draco puso una mano en su frente y se marchó de ahí

-Hermione- Hermione volteó al escuchar su nombre, y lo que vio casi el hela la sangre: Un pelirrojo alto y pecoso se acercaba acompañado de una chica con aspecto testaruda Rubia y con una túnica color azul-grisáceo, Igualita a la suya.

-R-ron., L-luna ¿Q-u-e h-a-c-e-n- a-q-u-i?-Hermione empezó con su serie de tics nervosos en el ojo izquierdo

-Mione?-Un chico Pelirrojo alto, bastante alto, pecoso, con expresión de sorpresa, agrado y amor reprimido se acercó a ella, dejando a Luna atrás

-Ronnie...¡que sorpresa hehehe!-Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa mientras miraba a Malfoy Platicando con Snape

-Sabia que estarías nominada para la Orden de Merlín Primera clase-

-¿Qué?-A Hermione se le paró el tic nerviosos dejando paso a la furia

-¿Con quien vienes acompañada?-Preguntó Ron con esperanza

-¡MIONE!¡MIONE!-Luna Lovegood venía corriendo jalando a Un rubio con cara de disgusto con ella.-Mira a quien encontré, a Draco Malfoy-Luna sonrió Satisfecha de haber encontrado al joven Rubio

-Malfoy?-Ron se acercó peligrosamente a Malfoy

-Weasley-Draco sonrió cínicamente-¿Vienes a servir el Té?

-Estoy nominado Malfoy-A Draco se le cayó la sonrisa de la cara

-Bien por ti, Weasley, veo que Lovegood se ha decidido por fin...

-¿Vienes acompañado con la Buldog de Pansy?-Preguntó Ronald-O de mi hermana

-De ninguna d e las dos Weasley-Draco tomo por la mano a Hermione y la atrajo hacia el. La abrazó por la cintura y ante la sorpresa de Ron dijo-Vengo con ella, Con Hermione Granger

-Mione?-Luna se hecho a Reir. Ron volteo a verlos y también se hecho a reír

-No es gracioso-Dijeron Draco y Hermione a la vez

-Si lo es-Respondieron Luna y Ron a la vez.

-Bien no estoy para Bromas-Dijo Draco al momento que hacia el ademán de tomar a Mione de la mano y largarse

-Señor Malfoy-Un hombre chiquito y con bigote estilo Hitler se acercó a Draco y lo detuvo .Draco se separo dos pasos de Hermione, la cual ni cuenta se había dado. -Me alegra mucho que haya venido acompañada de su..-El hombre miró a Hermione jugando con sus pulgares-Amiga

-Es mas que una amiga –Dijo Draco con dolor-Es mi....bien usted sabe...

-¿Novia?-

-Si –

-¿Por qué avergonzarse de una mujer tan Inteligente?-Preguntó el hombrecillo-Venga acá, Draco, daremos inicio a la ceremonia.-Draco lo siguió

-Pero con la Señorita Granger-

¿QUÉ?-preguntó Draco atónito .La idea de presentarse en sociedad con una sangre sucia no le hacia Gracia.

-Si, con su novia. Para ser Franco, un amigo me había avisado que usted Vendría acompañada de la Señorita Granger.

-¿Quién?-Preguntó Malfoy esperanzado de que fuera Potter para poder romperle la cara. Aunque ya se imaginaba a quien había sido la Autora intelectual de Avisar a toda la Sociedad mágica de su "Romance"con Granger

Draco, tomó bruscamente a Hermione de la mano y guió al molesto hombrecillo .En verdad no sabia para que, es más ni siquiera sabia quien era, pero era muy común que esos hombres le conocieran a Draco, después de todo, el era Draco Malfoy, el mejor investigador e inventor de pociones del ultimo siglo.

Llegaron a una pequeña tarima, el Hombrecillo subió Primero, seguido de Draco y por ultimo Hermione -El Hombrecillo tomó una copa de cristal finamente cortado y la tiró al piso, obviamente eso llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Ejem, Ejem.-La gente miraba con mucho interés a Draco, el cual tenia cara de " Ella les juro que no es mi novia" Mientras que Hermione sufría de espasmos , rascándose la espalda. El Hombrecillo continuó hablando- Como saben, esta ceremonia es para encontrar a las personas que creo Yo, deberían tener en sus manos, el reconocimiento más Grande de todo el mundo mágico: La Orden de Merlín-Algunos aplaudieron- Sin embargo creo que todos estamos de acuerdo que los dos principales merecedores de este galardón son Harry Potter y Por supuesto Darco Malfoy-El hombrecillo tomó del brazo a Draco, el cual estaba lo más alejado posible de Hermione y del hombrecillo y le aventó hacia adelante.

-Buenas noches-Saludó Draco ligeramente tímido.

-Lamentablemente-continuó el hombrecillo-el Señor Potter no podrá acompañarnos esta noche, pero me alegra el anunciar que la vida del señor Malfoy no podría ser mejor, pues...-El hombrecillo soltó una risilla estúpida, como un niño travieso antes de hacer una travesura- ME PLACE ANUNCIAR QUE DRACO MALFOY ES NOVIO OFICIAL DE...¡HERMIONE GRANGER!- Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Dracó volteó a ver al hombrecillo, el cual tomaba a Hermione del brazo, convenciéndola de acercarse a Draco. Hermione no podía creerlo. Esto estaba fuera de sus manos. Eso debería de ir así. Algo no andaba bien. Algunos empezaron a murmurar cínicamente, Draco, empezaba a sonrojarse realmente por primera vez en su vida. Hermione fue empujada por el Hombrecillo.

-¿Quién demonios es él?-Susurró muy enojada Hermione mientras intentaba sonreír hipócritamente

-No lo sé, pero, espero que estés feliz. Lo has arruinado todo.-Draco también intentaba sonreir.

-¿Yo?-Hermione volteo a verlo incrédula- Yo no dije nada.-Volvió a rascarse la espalda

-Maldita sea, deja de hacer eso, ahora, abrázame.-Dijo Draco determinantemente

-¿Por qué yo?-Hermione dejo de rascarse la espalda y de sonreír, miraba Draco gravemente, la gente aplaudía, y Luna estaba en primera silbando, haciéndole señales de animo a su amiga, mientras que Ron ponía la peor cara que Hermione hubiera visto en su vida. Un Flash le pegó de lleno en la cara a Hermione, lo que hizo que volteara al frente. Colin Creevey en primera fila tomando fotos , tan emocionado como siempre. Draco , no podía permitir eso.

-Maldita sea abrázame Granger-Repitió nuevamente Draco

-Abrázame tú, Soy tu n-o-v-i-a-Replicó Hermione. Draco estuvo a punto de salir de ahí pero lo pensó mejor. Tomó aire e hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer. Abrazo a Hermione y la besó. La gente se alborotó aun más. Hermione no sabia ni que hacer .Para ser francos nunca antes la había besado asi. Era un salvaje, por así decirlo. Bueno, había que disfrutarlo. Hermione se dejó querer, y tomó a Draco por la nuca. Los Flash's los sentían ambos, y Hermione bien sabía que esas fotos serian los titulares de todos los periódicos, revistas, boletines y folletos mágicos de mañana. Lo sabia. Pero no le importaba, que irónico besar ante decenas de personas a quien fuera su peor enemigo.

Draco, estaba más confundido que enojado. Sabia que estaba besando a quien no debería de hacerlo, que algo no iba bien, y lo peor de todo: que parecía gustarle. Se separo bruscamente de Hermione, la cual, le miró con ojos de :cretino imbecil idiota, vuelve a hacer eso y morirás.

La gente seguía aplaudiendo, algunos más sorprendidos que alegrados , Draco tomo a Hermione por la cintura mientras que sonreía hipócritamente. Hermione se acomodaba las gafas.

-Aplaudamos, pues a esta pareja de ,maravillosos genios contemporáneos.-Dijo el hombrecillo orgulloso.

-Mione, Mione-Luna se abría paso , llegando a Hermione .Colin seguía tomando fotos, Luna sonrió, abrazando a Hermione, Sus túnicas iguales iban a ser la comidilla de Lavander en la seccion de moda de mañana

-¿Si Luna?-.Preguntó Hermione pesadamente

-Tienes la etiqueta de la túnica pues Mione-Dijo Luna con una sonrisa ingenua. Draco quería morir.Pero la recompensa sería buena: Mas de un un milllón de galeones.

Espero que les haya gustado.Me apure a escribirlo, antes de mandar a formatear la PC.Espero un Review.Y gracias por sus rr


	5. Capítulo V

Ok, Ódienme por no haber escrito en MESES!Ya, este capítulo les aseguro que les Infartará. Si alguno de ustedes termina golpeando la Pc...discúlpenme vale? Con todo mi cariño. Enserio he leído todos sus reviews muchísimas gracias , Prometo tener más cuidado con mis propios capítulos vale?

Y haciendo un poco de Promoción, les suplico que Lean "Insomnia"(Búsquenlo aquí mismo)mi ultimo trabajado, Un one Shot Ganador de XtremeFiction (los Oscar de los ff) , en la categoría de "Mejor fic Romántico".Les invito a que se unan a su comunidad. Si les interesa, enviarme un review y prometo dejarles en link

Besos

Capitulo V

Hermione despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, no recordaba nada, por que después de su "maravillosa actuación " ante sociedad , Draco la había abandonado vil mente cerca del callejón Diagon. Hermione por su parte se había marchado a un bar mágico y se había tomado un par de copas de vodka "olvidatodo".Lástima que los efectos solo duraban una sola noche. Aun no podía creer como ella se había convertido en una especie de Clon de Rita Skeeter y Hagrid(Por su manía de olvidar las cosas malas con un buen Vodka).No le importaba realmente, lo único que le importaba era descubrir la hora y llegar temprano a la editorial. Bueno, despertar con una cruda de tamaño enorme es malo, pero tener un doble trabajo es peor, pero aun peor, es Tener un trabajo en el mundo Muggle y otro en el mundo mágico. Eso si era la muerte, tenía que aparecerse y desaparecerse continuamente, y por eso había contratado a Luna. No por que Luna fuera la persona más indicada para ser la asistente de Hermione, si no por que era la única con la que podía estar sin sentirse criticada. Irónico.

El Elfo domestico color chillón, que ahora era morado con motas negras, entró en la habitación de Hermione con una bandeja de desayuno muy continental: Jugo de calabaza, una tostada y en vez de café un remedio que combatía los efectos de la resaca, un remedio que había sido transmitido de generación en generación por los elfos. Aparte de eso, llevaba los acostumbrados diez periódicos , 5 Muggles y 5 Mágicos, así como las revistas, boletines , etc.

Hermione Agradeció al Elfo y se sumergió primero en los periódicos muggles, no encontró nada interesante, la Foto de Mary Sue estaba en cada uno de ellos, obviamente en la sección de sociales, Hermione arrugó el periódico, y lo aventó. Mordió un pedazo de su tostada mientras se acomodaba en la cama, era hora de echar un vistazo al mundo mágico esa mañana .Aunque después de arrepintiera de eso.

Hermione tomó el Primer periódico " El galeón" , en Primera Plana estaban ella y Draco, con una sonrisa falsa. El encabezado: "Hermosa e inusual Pareja".Ocho columnas para ella sola. Lo tiró al piso.

Tomó los demás periódicos: "Independiente", "Gobblin"(No muy popular, al contrario amarillista), Wizard y finalmente el Profeta. Hermione se alegró que su Propio Periódico no hubiera puesto una foto de ella con su archí enemigo. De hecho se extraño de que ninguna foto apareciera en el periodo. Se Hundió en su lectura, cuando de pronto cayó: Una edición especial color rosa, cayó del centro del periódico. El Grosor, era el mismo que el de una edición de corazón de Bruja. Hermione lo tomó entre sus manos horrorizada , hacia tiempo que el Profeta no sacaba una edición especial, y mucho menos tan Gruesa. La fatídica portada : Ella, y Draco, abrazándose.

Si Hermione no hubiera sido Hermione, y viera esa foto, pensaría : se aman, que hermoso tener un amor asi. Sin en cambio Hermione sabía que demonios había pasado ahí y sabia que esa foto era una farsa .Aunque...sus manos, las manos de Malfoy, eran tan suaves, las manos más suaves que ella hubiese sentido, era increíble que tuviera esos pensamientos.

Con asco se hundió en la revista, comprobando en cada pagina que toda era un vil teatro. Hermione tomó la taza de porcelana blanca que se la llevó a los labios...Escupió el contenido. Otra vez ese estúpido remedio Elfo. Lo odiaba con ganas, pero era mejor que sufrir una dolor interminable de cabeza. Bien, lo hecho, hecho estaba y comprobó con terror que en la "sección de gente importante" había una foto de Luna, con Hermione vestidas exactamente igual, y en el puño izquierdo de Hermi, una muy arrugada etiqueta de Madam Malkin. Basta, era tiempo de ponerse a trabajar, de dejar de pensar en frivolidades como esas. Se levantó de la cama , dejó los periódicos y se metió a bañar. Le esperaba un día muy Pesado.

Cuando llegó a la oficina Muggle (o más bien cuando se apareció) Luna ya estaba ahí. Luna era tan extraña que nunca se había preocupado por ocultar un poco sus vestimentas mágicas, si no al contrario , las portaba con orgullo. Hermione sabía que de no ser tan buena reportera, las veces por las que había abogado por Luna no hubieran servido de nada.

Buenos Días Luna- Dijo Hermione no muy contenta a través del teléfono de línea directa

Buenos Dias Hermy¿Y aviste la edición Especial que mandé a hacer para ti hoy en el Profeta?-Preguntó Luna muy entusiasmada

Es algo que no se puede evitar ver - dijo con amargura

Ganamos buen dinero vendiendo las fotos de Colin a los demás periódicos, de hecho, te he concretado una cita para Corazón de Bruja u por supuesto para el quisquilloso-Prosiguió Luna como si esas palabras fueran a darle un gran aumento o algo así

Oh que gentil de tu Parte-Dijo Hermione con más sarcasmo mientras maldecía mentalmente a Luna-

Y además...-Hermione corto la conexión. Una cita y todo era caos.¿Y todo para que? Para verse más frívola. No sabia como ni cuando había dicho sin pudor, que tenía una novio, guapísimo, llamado Draco Malfoy.Hermione aceptaba dos cosas: Uno: Que era demasiado Atractivo y Dos, que en algún momento de su vida se había convertido en su amor platónico. Una diminuta Lechuza Negra entró Volando por la ventana que daba a la contaminada ciudad. Hermione se sobresaltó, pues generalmente nunca le llegaban lechuzas ahí. Se posó dignamente sobre su escritorio, ligeramente desordenado, en espera de que Hermione retirara el sobre. No fue necesario revisarla muy bien para darse cuenta de quien era : Cera chapada en Oro resaltaba una Gran M. entrelazada con una serpiente.:Malfoy.

Hoy a las tres- Murmuró Hermione .La lechuza mientras tanto había emprendido el vuelo. Hermione alcanzó a ver la invitación de Mary Sue perfectamente acomodada en su escritorio: Faltaban dos semanas .Un repique de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Draco estaba placidamente sentado en su gran y mejor sillón negro de piel de Dragón americano : Los Dragones americanos eran los más extraños y feroces del mundo. Miraba con satisfacción como se hacían los negocios: Un millón de Galeones. Más de lo hubiese podido soñar.

Bien eso es todo- Dijo el Hombre con cara de Rata.

Efectivamente Nott-

Te recuerdo el trato...-Dijo Nott mientras se ponía de pie

No es necesario-Cortó Draco El cual también se había puesto de pie. Odiaba estar en compañía de quienes fueran "compañeros" de su padre. Le daban asco, se le hacían tan vulgares. Draco sabía que su padre nunca se hubiera asociado con ellos a menos de que trajera dinero a cambio. Lo mismo que estaba haciendo él. Miró el pergamino que tenía en frente. Sabia que tenía que firmar, pero quería examinar bien ese contrato antes de firmarlo. Un pacto mágico era muy peligroso si no se cumplía. Miró con ansiedad uno de los tantos relojes que tenía en esa tétrica oficina. Y vio con ansiedad que Hermione ya estaba por llegar. Tenía que.

Me gustaría que alguien te acompañara ala puerta apero...Mi elfo, bueno, tengo que conseguirme otro-Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie. Cierto, era tiempo de comprar otro elfo.

Acompañó a Nott hasta la puerta, odiaba a ese hombre en verdad. Le daba un asco impresionante, con esa cara de rata, esos labios secos, ásperos, y su calvicie...Darco puso una cara hipócrita al llegar a la puerta.

Bien entonces...

Yo te avisaré Nott, Yo te avisaré-Dijo Draco Tomando la perilla. Nott sonrió y Draco alcanzó a ver sus amarillentos dientes. O más bien los pocos que le quedaban. Un escalofrio se apoderó del cuerpo del rubio y suerte que abrió la puerta , por que estaba seguro que si le hubiera visto de nuevo golpearía a Nott.

Draco abrió al puerta con esa sensación horrible de asco y se encontró a Hermione a punto de tocar el timbre. Iba vestida totalmente de blanco, con su cabello esponjado al Máximo. Draco no volteó a ver a Nott, para ahorrarse una sacudida de asco, pero se imaginó la cara de este. Hermione pasó su mirada de Nott a Draco y de Draco a Nott. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Buenas Tardes señorita Granger-Saludo Nott haciendo una reverencia absurda

Ah...-Hermione no supo que contestar. Es más ni siquiera sabía como era posible que Nott estuviera vivo

Pensé que ya te ibas , Nott-Dijo Draco sin voltear a verlo y con voz fría

Oh, si si si, me voy, No les quitaré mas tiempo-Una sonrisa hipócrita y burlona-Y recuerda enviarme ...

Adiós-Dijo Draco, tomando a Hermione de la mano y metiendola a la casa. Nott caminó con paso lento y Draco evitaba a toda cosa verlo. En cuanto Nott hubiese puesto sus dos pies fuera de la casa de Draco, este azotó la puerta.

Y bien-Dijo Hermione una vez dentro. Draco estaba recargado en la puerta con la cabeza hacia el techo y los ojos cerrados. Respiraba muy rápidamente.

¿Draco?-Preguntó Hermione. Draco abrió sus ojos y se hecho a andar a través del gran hall donde se mostraba la genealogía Malfoy. Hermione le siguió molesta hasta su despacho. Al entrar no pudo evitar exclamar con gran "Ah.."A pesar de la tétrica decoración, era hermoso. Draco estaba guardando unos papeles en una carpeta negra, que selló mágicamente.

Nunca te dije que me siguieras, Granger-Murmuró molesto

Ni siquiera me dijiste quédate.-Draco le miró por un momento y se sentó en su elegante silla de dragón. Le dio la espalda a Hermione. Esta estaba de pie.

Yo no sé por que diablos me metí en esto-Comenzó Draco .Prendió un cigarrillo y Hermione solamente veía el humo que salía dela silla. Aun seguía de pie. Silencio. Y más silencio .De pronto Draco volteó en su silla

Necesito que me expliques de diablos es esto –Exigió Draco aventando sobre la mesa varios periódicos mágicos con una foto de ambos en primera plana

Son periódicos-Murmuró Hermione

Ya se que son periódicos-

No me vengas a reclamar, Yo también soy la victima.

T e estoy haciendo un favor, que ni con tu vida podrías llegar a pagarme-Vociferó Draco Poniéndose de pie

Ni siquiera lo has empezado a Hacer. Lo que pasó anoche fue idea tuya. Tú y tu estúpida cena.-Contestó la chica exaltándose

Hubiera ido con Virginia...

Ron te hubiera Matado.

Maldito pobretón...debiste de ver su cara cuando me vio contigo...

La misma que vas a poner cuando te diga que necesito que vengas conmigo al mundo Muggle.

Hay en la vida esos momentos en donde pasan tantas cosas que parece que no pasa nada. O cuando no sabes que hacer o que decir. Y cuando sabes que lo que te están diciendo no es bueno, y sin embargo tienes cara de estúpido. Eso mismo le estaba pasando a Draco.

Hermione sonrió un momento y tomo asiento. Veía como Draco tenía el cigarrillo en la mano, de pie y con una cara muy difícil de describir .Digna de una foto de Colin.

Es Broma ¿Cierto?-Murmuró al fin Draco

No-

No Pienso Ir-

Ese es el trato. Tu Parte-

No me puedes obligar-

A que si puedo-

Draco le miró atónito un momento, y volvió a sentarse mientras fruncía su cejo. Hermione sin querer le miró anonada observando esa belleza que en algún momento de su adolescencia le había atrapado. No había duda se veía realmente bien cuando pensaba .Draco sintió la mirada de Hermione y volteó bruscamente a verla

¿Qué me ves Granger?-Preguntó Draco muy malhumorado

Me gusta ver como sufres-

No estoy sufriendo y no me gusta que me veas-Draco giró en su silla.

Esta bien, entonces...¿Qué tal si mañana vengo por ti para llevarte a mi casa?-

Me niego Rotundamente. Necesito arreglar primero mi situación, quemar todas las invitaciones que me han llegado de esos programas baratos, y...arreglar mi vida, que tu en una sola noche echaste a perder.

Ganarías La orden de Merlín-Aseguró Hermione. Dracó se volteó a verla. La Orden de Merlín. Ganarle a Potter

No me convences del todo.-Mintió Draco con cautela

Te librarás de todas esas estupideces de entrevistas. Nos desapareceremos dos semanas. Hermione se acerco peligrosamente al escritorio de Malfoy. Y Draco, instintivamente se hizo hacia atrás. Hermione sonrió y sabrán los cielos de donde, pero Hermione sacó su lado sexy. Posó ambas manos sobre el lujoso escritorio, acerco la mitad superior de sus cuerpo, pero sobre todo acercó su cara a la de Malfoy. Este se puso nervioso, se le veía, no se movió al contrario, también acercó su cara. Diablos, otro beso se acercaba. Draco sin querer acercó más su cara a la de Hermione , más y más, y más. Dios...

¡Solo eso?-Preguntó Draco en un susurro acercándose a Hermione más. La chica vió los hermosos ojos de Draco. Iba a besarla nuevamente. Diablos. Un centímetro más y...

Mañana estaré aquí.6 de la tarde. Esperame-Dijo Hermione esquivando a Draco con una fuerza sobre humana y en un susurro seductor que Draco, no pudo resistir.


	6. Capitulo VI

Perdón por haber tardado tanto tanto...pero ya estoy de vacaciones...pues ¡ y puedo escribir como se me de la gana.Bueno...este capítulo tal vez no sea tan gracioso como los demás...pero ps...siempre debe de existir mínimo un capítulo serio.

Gracias por su paciencia y sus reviews... muchisismas gracias.

Dudas, quejas y sugerencias...ya saben

Bloody

PD:LEAN MIS DEMÁS FICS(Aire, Mi Bella Luna e Insomnia)

Capitulo

Si, efectivamente las cosas iban saliendo bien, bien, bien. Hermione se sintió satisfecha por una fracción de segundo y luego se puso a reflexionar si realmente eso es lo que quería. Bueno...Draco la iba a acompañar a la boda de Mary Sue, y además, el tenía ese "Plus" de verle humillado. Eso se sentía bien. O eso cría ella. Por alguna extraña razón todo estaba saliendo bien...Draco, a pesar de todo, no había puesto gran resistencia. Hermione sintió miedo por un segundo, Aun tenía ella que pagarle a él. Bueno, bastante pago era el no decirle a Ron que su hermanita tenía líos con Draco...aunque ...Hermione bien sabía que Ron estaba informado de eso. Hermione presintió que algo más aparte de eso, buscaba Draco. Soltó un suspiro prolongado y vio como su reflejo le devolvía la mirada ... sus castaños ojos tenían una chispa que hacía mucho no tenían...tentó saber que era pero no tuvo idea alguna...tal vez...era efecto de los lentes. Se los quitó un momento y su reflejo se volvió borroso...definitivamente los necesitaba, después de todo era un pequeño pago que su cuerpo le cobraba por no haber dejado nunca, un libro sin leer. Hermione soltó un suspiro y se preguntó donde diablos había quedado su adolescencia...nunca fue muy participe de borracheras o fiestas adolescentes, tanto mágicas como muggles. Sabía que a su edad(26 años)no era adecuado irse de juerga como si fuera una chiquilla de 16 años...pero lo hacía...y no sabia por que...tal vez...por que le hacia falto lago que ella había jurado olvidar para siempre...

Hay alguien esperándole Señora-Dijo una voz chillona detrás de la puerta del baño. Hermione cerró el grifo y secó las manos en una toalla de algodón puro. Suspiró nuevamente antes de salir.

Draco se hallaba sentado elegantemente en el sillón principal de la sala de Hermione. Obviamente no se hallaba muy feliz y hubiese deseado estar en otro lugar menos en casa de Granger. Tenía cara de pocos amigos y miraba anonado cada cosa muggle de la casa de Hermione.

Veo que eres puntual...-Fue todo lo que dijo Hermione

Si...ahora...explícame...que diablos hago aquí.

¿Whisky?-Preguntó ella acercándose a un mini bar

Agua Irlandesa, si tienes, si no preferiría algo como jugo de calabaza con un toque de hidromiel por favor.-

Hermione llamó a su elfo,...que esta vez era color azul cielo y pidió una botellita de aguar Irlandesa pura. Hermione se sentó le el sillón opuesto a Malfoy .Pasaron minutos en silencio...Hermione no sabia como explicarle lo que tenía que hacer...Draco mientras tanto se entretenía Observando cínicamente un aparatejo, con una especie de bocina y muchos botoncitos...con numeritos y letritas abajo...¿Para que coño servía eso?

Cuando dejes de observar mi teléfono, te diré en que consiste esto-Dijo Hermione sorprendiéndose a si misma de la pequeña nota de mal humor que había impregnado en su comentario. Draco, se molestó un momento y desvió la mirada del teléfono.

Tu elfo es demasiado lento...Bueno..este lo es...¿Tenias uno rosa?...Creo...En fin, escucho Granger, después será mi turno de hablar.-A Hermione le sorprendió el hecho de que Draco hablara primero del tema. Significaba que estaba dispuesto.

Bien...no hagas preguntas...solo escúchame. Dentro de una semana tengo un ...ah...evento Muggle. Bien...necesito a alguien que me acompañe...y pues...ese eres tú.-El elfo entro con una bandeja plateada y le entregó una botella de agua irlandesa pura, en su empaque original a Draco, y un Whisky a Hermione. Draco destapo la botella sin inmutarse de lo que Hermione le había dicho...

¿Es de vital importancia esa... "reunión"?-Preguntó Draco dejando la botellita entre sus piernas .Hermione no se había puesto a pensar en ello...viéndola bien...era una estupidez...

Si-Mintió ella.

¿Y supongo que pretendes que finja ser tu novio o pareja...al menos tu amante de la noche..cierto?-Preguntó Draco cínicamente

Si- Draco sonrió con satisfacción ante la respuesta de la chica. Esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo planeado.

¿Sabes que esto que hago no es gratis?-Preguntó Draco sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Si , lo sé...pero...quedamos que nunca nadie sabría el incidente de Ginny en la tina...-Comenzó Hermione , ligeramente nerviosa...sabia que estaba perdiendo el control de la situación y si en el principio ella mandaba ahí...eso se había acabado.

Bien sabes que Ron no es tan estúpido...De hecho...Ginny siempre tenía a un detective tras de ella...la seguía a todos lados...Ron sabía que su hermanita compartía conmigo algo más que el té.

¿So...por que aceptaste este macabro juego?-Preguntó Hermione sorprendida de la frialdad de las palabras de Draco. Draco se pasó de pie y Hermione tomó un sorbo muy largo de su Whisky .Sin más Draco preguntó:

¿Tienes acciones de "El profeta"?-Hermione volteó a verlo indignada.

Creo que eso es algo que no te incumbe...Ningún galeón llegará a tus bolsillos, eso júralo.-

Bien bien bien, significas que ya me puedo ir...-Comentó Draco, tomando su botella de agua y haciendo el ademán de irse.

No aun. –Hermione se puso de pie y tomó a Draco por el brazo. Sin más dijo: -Te necesito.

¿Perdón?-Preguntó Draco.

Necesito que te quedes aquí...no te puedo llevar así como así al mundo muggle, necesito que aprendas comportarte, a vestirte y a vivir como un muggle.- Hermione dio la media vuelta y se sentó de nuevo. El elfo entró de nuevo con la charola de plata y se la entregó a Hermione. La chica sólo le dio un rápido vistazo al periódico que su siervo le había traído y bastó para sentir que recuperaba el control.

Estas como Enfermísima si crees que me voy a quedar aquí...-Dijo Draco mirando despectivamente el lugar

Tienes que hacerlo. El ministerio de magia a albergado tu casa. No tienes a donde ir Draco Malfoy.-Draco se quedó atónito al escuchar la noticia dio un par de apresurados pasos hacia donde estaba Hermione y le arrebató el periódico de las manos.

"Draco Malfoy: Principal Sospechoso de la desaparición de la señorita Virginia Weasley..."-Murmuró Draco. Se dejó caer en el sillón Leyó la nota(Ocho columnas) con rapidez y su cara de iba llenando de ira conforme leía.

No, No NO puede ser.-Draco aventó el periódico al suelo. Hermione lo recogió con sutileza y empezó a saborear su triunfo.-Maldito Weasley...Lo hace para arrebatarme mi Orden de Merlin .Ni el , ni nadie impedirá que yo me llevé ese premio...mis investigaciones...-Draco se tomó el cabello con las manos , como símbolo de desesperación...Se puso de pie y sin más dijo:

¿Dónde esta mi recamara?-Hermione llamó a su elfo y pidió a Draco que lo acompañara. Draco salió de la sala pensando en la manera de vengarse.

Hermione leyó el reportaje y estaba seguro que "El" no era "El"...si no "Ella"...Sin más decidió irse a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena.

Draco paseaba impaciente por la pequeña habitación a la que había llegado. Pensaba en la manera de dar el segundo paso. Tenía en manos algo más que una simple Orden de Merlín: Tenía en las manos el regreso del auge que alguna vez tuvo la familia Malfoy. Desde los tiempos de sus padre, la familia Malfoy había estado perdiendo grandes cantidades de dinero, invertidas en las locuras de lord Voldemort. En fin, a esos momentos de la vida de Draco ya no había casi nada de la fortuna que los Malfoy habían ido acumulando a través de los siglos.

Ahora era momento de recobrar esa gloria perdida, (sobre todo ese dinero perdido).Era un secreto a voces la decadencia económica de los Malfoy. De esa gran fortuna solo quedaba la fama. Granger había llegado en un momento oportuno.

Por otro lado, Draco se acercó a la ventana a ver la metrópoli muggle, le preocupaba el hecho de que el ministerio hubiera "embargado" su casa. podrían descubrir algo...que no ayudaría ni a ganar la orden de merlín ni a recuperar su fortuna. Ese Weasley...

¿Te quedarás toda la noche observando por esa ventana o bajarás a cenar?-Preguntó desde la puerta Hermione. Dracó volteó a verla y sin saber por que, sonrió.

¿Que planes malévolos tare en sus manos Draco?


	7. Capitulo VII

MIL PERDONES.

Por favor, espero que me perdonen por tardarme mucho.Pero he estado consumida en un proyecto nuvo, además d estar casi obsesionada con el sexto Libro de Harry.

Hahahah esta historia(Mi fic) esta cada vez más loca.Hahaha tal vez no se esperaban nada de esto.Me he leido todos sus rr completitos y de verdad mil perdones por la espera.

Estoy ecsribiendo actualmente un nuevo fic.Luna Amarga.Peleando por la inocenciade Snape.

Otra cosa, he decidido que el fic de mi Novio Malfoy NO CONTENDRA SPOILERS DE NINGUN TIPO.siento que perdería la magia.

Perdon nuevamente.Los quiero.

Bloody

Gracias por sus reviews

Capítulo VII

-Por ninguna razón nunca menciones nada mágico vale?-Comenzó Hermione mientras andaban por las calles del centro de Londres

-Por ninguna razón pienso hablar con ellos-Contestó Draco Mal humorado , viendo como la gente le miraba extraño. Un niño, le miraba cínicamente mientras que el helado se le deshacía en la mano.

-Recuerda, trabajas en un laboratorio médico, eres investigador ¿Vale?-Hermione se detuvo un segundo a ver un vestido _Dior_ y siguió andando. Draco también vio el vestido y llegó a la conclusión de que Hermione no quedaba en ese vestido. Siguieron andando y Draco siguió llamando la atención por sus extrañas vestiduras: Una túnica absolutamente negra. Obvio, parecía un darketo extremadamente guapo. Hermione siguió dándole instrucciones de cómo comportarse ante al mundo Muggle, y por supuesto Draco seguía ignorando todo lo que ella decía.

Tras pasar una tarde infernal en el centro de Londres, Hermione tomó un Taxi (Y Draco quedó sorprendido ) Para dirigirse a Las instalaciones De su Trabajo Muggle. Entró muy feliz, y en cuanto puso un pie en el edificio instantáneamente tomó a Draco por el brazo y entraron (ella principalmente) pavoneándose. Darco mientras tanto miraba cínicamente cada objeto Muggle que podía.

Mientras que esperaban el ascensor, Draco miraba sin disimulo un fax, Hermione mientras tanto trataba de recordar en que lugar del estacionamiento había dejado su automóvil... ella tenía un automóvil que nunca usaba y que estaba estacionado eternamente en el sótano del edificio. Ahora lo necesitaba puesto que había pasado a recoger varias cosas para la boda al día siguiente. Y desaparecer con un vestido Dior, un traje Armani y aparte con Draco, seria un verdadero problema. En fin subieron al ascensor hasta el piso 27 y se encontraron con una Luna vestida totalmente de un anaranjado chillón. Hermione pidió a Draco que esperara con Luna mientras ella hacia un par de cosas. Draco aceptó a regañadientes. Hermione entró a la oficina., marcó la extensión correcta y enseguida habló con su jefe:

-Herms...que gusto, Me he enterado que recibiste invitación para la Boda de Mary Sue

-Si – Contestó ella con fastidio

-Cubrirás el evento totalmente, imagino Yo-

-Solo la recepción señor-

-Necesito la mejor información, puedes llevarte a Gump si si quieres...sabes que es buen chico y sobre todo buen fotógrafo.

-Lo intentaré señor, solo vine a recoger unas cosas y me marcho

-Herms...no quiero que gente extraña como el rubio que entró contigo vuelva a poner un pie en mi edificio

Hermione colgó, recogió la invitación de Mary Sue, buscó las llaves de su auto y miró a través de la ventana. No mirababa la gran metrópoli. Miraba su débil reflejo y por segunda vez , se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No pudo contestarse por que en ese momento entró Draco molesto.

-¿Tardarás mucho tiempo aquí? O me desaparezco y me largo a otra parte

-Ni se te ocurra, los muggles tiene cámaras y te verán. Te he dicho que esperarás con Luna afuera.

-Me esta haciendo miles de preguntas de nuestro tórrido romance-Contestó Draco con sarcasmo. El sarcasmo de Draco hirió ligeramente a Hermione, la cual, se separó de la ventana y salió de ahí seguida de Draco. Nuevamente tomaron el elevador, y bajaron hasta el sótano del edificio, donde se abría el amplio estacionamiento. Draco miraba sorprendido cada auto...aun no se acostumbraba a verlos. Pasó un buen rato, puesto que Hermione no recordaba donde había dejado su carro y habían dado ya varias vueltas hasta que llegaron aun auto totalmente blanco. Un smart se hallaba estacionado en lo más profundo del estacionamiento. Hermione se subió con naturaleza mientras que Draco veía asombrado el diminuto carro. De todos os carros ese era el mas pequeño que había visto en toda su estancia en e mundo muggle.

-¿No piensas subirte?-Preguntó Hermione Mientras encendía con torpeza el auto. Draco..sin saber como abrió la puerta y se subió en él.

-¿Segura que sabes manejar este...como se llame?

-No...hace mucho que no manejo-Fue la única respuesta que dio la chica antes de acelerar de forma abrupta.

Habían pasado dos largas semanas para Draco. En las cuales, esporádicamente esperaba a Hermione en su casa, puesto que la mayoría de veces estaba con ella. Se había comprado un par de vestimenta muggle, y solo había salido una vez al mundo mágico para arreglar negocios.

Draco se peinaba de forma habitual , viéndose en el espejo y poniéndose suficiente poción mágica(inclusive un poco más) para que el cabello estuviera en su lugar toda la noche.

Sin saber por que , Draco se encontraba nervioso y se aseguraba bien de aprenderse su nueva identidad. Se vio en el espejo detalladamente, viendo que todo estuviera bien puesto. Al final se coloco su loción amarga y se acomodó el moño de la corbata y salió de ahí.

Anduvo rondando buen rato por la sala y se preguntaba si estaba bien lo que planeaba hacer. Necesitaba una señal del cielo y la Obtuvo.

Sobre la mesa del teléfono encontró un sobre. Estaba abierto obviamente , Draco se dejó vencer por la curiosidad y se dio cuenta de que el sobre pertenecía Gringotts. Le dio un rápido vistazo y hubiera reído abiertamente si no hubiese escuchado el rechinido del a habitación de Hermione. Draco no esperaba que Hermione estuviese bien vestida. Al contrario. Sin embargo, Draco nunca esperó que alguna vez estuviese en casa de ella. Y nuevamente se equivocó.

Con la elegancia con la que Hermione bajaba de las escaleras, era digna de cualquier Malfoy, su mano se deslizaba delicadamente por el barandal de la escalera, mientras sonreía tímidamente ante la expresión de Draco. Su cabello se hallaba recogido en un no muy elaborado y elegante moño, y de sus orejas colgaban unos larguísimos pendientes , hechos de cristal y plata. Su vestido era en tonalidades oscuras, negro primordialmente. Tenia un generoso escote strapless , entallado hasta la cadera, donde a partir de ahí caía con una elegancia y sensualidad, que Draco nunca imaginó en ella.

-Bien- Dijo Hermione cuando hubo bajado por completo la escalera- Creo que es tarde..ahora...¿dónde deje mi bolso?

-¿Y como planeas llegar?-preguntó Draco intentando sacudir su aturdimiento

-En mi auto, Obvio-Un elfo domestico azul entró en ese momento con un bolso negro y se lo entregó a Hermione.

-¿En esa cosa?-Preguntó Draco sin quietarle la vista de Hermione, la cual revisaba distraídamente lo que llevaba en su bolos, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de Draco.

-Si, ahora...-Hermione cerro el bolso y levantó la cara encontrándose con la mirada de Draco. Se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y Draco también sonrió. Hermione se sonrojó- Es hora de irnos.

-Por supuesto-Draco Desvió la mirada .Hermione sonrió nuevamente.

-¿Sabes? No conozco mucho de esto, pero creo que nunca llegaremos a tiempo

-Claro que llegaremos-Gruño Hermione mientras tocaba frenéticamente el claxon del pequeño auto. Draco Guardo silencio , mientras miraba perdido a través del cristal. La tarde había caído ya y cientos de carros llenaban las principales calles de Londres.

-Estas hermosa esta noche-Dijo sin más Draco

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó Hermione deteniéndose bruscamente y provocando que el automóvil se apagara. El conductor que iba justamente detrás de Ella le tocó el claxon de una manera tan escandalosa...

-Si que te ves divina esta noche.-Draco seguía sin mirarla –Si..me refiero a que...Nuca imaginé que te vieras así..obvio he estado con mujeres mejores pero...

-Pero...

Draco desvió la mirada de la ventana y volteó a verla. Hermione lucía espléndida, con una luz en el rostro que hacia mucho no tenía...Draco sonrió y Hermione se acercó lentamente a el...

Un hombre tocó la ventanilla de Hermione y Hermione volteó a verlo furiosa, U hombre de esmoquin con cara de cerdito estaba afuera, furioso y diciéndole miles de groserías que Hermione no lograba escuchar. Lentamente Hermione bajó la ventanilla.

-Perdón por interrumpir tu momento romántico niña, pero tengo un compromiso importante al cual tengo que llegar –El hombre señaló una limusina

-Ya somos dos-Contestó Hermione ácidamente

-Perfecto...¿Podrías pues acelerar n poco? Obstruyes la circulación Niña-Hermione refuñó un poco y encendió el auto a regañadientes. El hombre sonrió satisfecho

-Maldito Chofer de pacotilla –Dijo Hermione asegurándose de ser oída por el. Draco no se inmutó, y se dedico a cambiar las estaciones de radio hasta encontrar algo que realmente le gustara.

Siguieron avanzando, y por mucho, la limusina se había perdido, rebasando y tomando una salida, hacia ya varios minutos .Hermione gruño.

-Toma la invitación y dime donde diablos es-Ordeno Hermione. Draco la tomó lentamente y después de burlarse un buen rato de la cursilería de la invitación dijo:

-En los suburbios, cerca de Privet Drive

-Privet Drive eh? –Draco asintió sin entusiasmo.

-Repito, no se mucho de esto, pero me parece que la salida a Privet Drive quedó atrás.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó Hermione con sarcasmo

-Como quieras-Draco se volvió a recostar en su asiento ye hizo, sin querer, cara de puchero.-

-No pongas esa cara de cachorro...casi logras conmoverme –Dijo Hermione volteando rápidamente a ver a Draco

-De que te sirve que te veas bien , si sigues siendo el mismo intento de mujer que eres desde que íbamos en la escuela-Contestó Draco hiriente

-Calla que esa canción me gusta-Contestó Hermione ,al momento que la canción de Intelligence comenzó, subiendo el volumen del radio para no seguir escuchando las palabras del chico.

Después de varios minutos, llegaron finalmente a Privet drive y Hermione maldijo por haber llegado tan tarde, Mientras tanto, Draco bajo lentamente del auto, acomodándose la corbata y asegurándose de seguir viéndose bien y se sorprendió de ver tantos muggles tan bien vestidos en un lugar tan pequeño.

Era un pequeño jardín de eventos, decorado de una manera exagerada para el punto de vista de Hermione, Un mayordomo los recibió y Hermione sonrió encantada. Draco mientras tanto miraba con gran interese los ridículos adornos de cisnes que se hallaban por todos lados e inclusive se sorprendió de ver algunos vivos revoloteando por ahí.

Hermione tomó del brazo a Draco y se dirigieron hacia una masa blanca, que Draco reconoció como a la novia.

-Por favor...Pórtate bien-Murmuró Hermione antes de llegar con Mary Sue

-No prometo Nada-Contestó Draco con maldad mientras seguía con la mirada a una pelirroja exuberante.

Se abrieron paso entre la gente y Draco, en toda su estancia, nunca vio una muggle tan ridículamente vestida. Su vestido blanco deslumbrante tenia un volumen impresionante, maquillada de manera grotesca y con un peinado que parecía llegar al cielo. Pero eso no fue lo peor, por que el novio, era el mismo chofer de pacotilla son el que Hermione había discutido hacia no menos de dos horas.

Pero al parecer Hermione no se habia dado cuenta de la presencia de ese hombre por que al llegar con Mary Sue dijo sin más:

-Perdón pero me he encontrado con un chofer de quinta en medio del trafico qué...-Hermione sonrió nerviosa asegurándose de que Draco estuviera a su lado

-Mione...-Mary Sue la miró de arriba abajo. Sonrió y después dijo

-¿Es el Draco Malfoy?-Draco asintió Dolorosamente. Hermione sonrió con mucha, mucha maldad y de pronto vio a ese horrible hombre con cara de cerdo, a unos cuantos pasos de tras de Mary Sue

-¿Es el tu chofer? Es el mismo perdedor que ...

-El es Mi esposo. Duddley Dursley-Cortó Ofendida Mary Sue

Intelligence:Cancion Horrible que canta Alana Rickman u.u amo a Alan Rickman ...pero esa cancion es...horrible

Gracias por sus reviews.Por cierto, si laguien quiere ayudarme a escribir Luna Marga, Bienvenido.Solo decirme.


End file.
